We Gotta Get Out Of This Place
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "If it's the last thing we ever do. We gotta get out of this place cause girl, there's a better life for me and you..." Making a choice to save her sanity, Amanda ends up in NXT full time with Finn. But will it wake her long time friends up to the reality of how Seth's treated her?


_**A/N: Bryan and his family, Rue and her family and friends, Ashley, TJ, Bo, Brigette and Kyle and Ivy (Kyle and Ivy in flashbacks only) are werewolf-queen-022's characters.**_

_**September 21st 2015…**_

_The running buckle bomb was used with too much force and Amanda fell out of Seth's arms and to the mat… and Finn got in the ring, checking on her._

_And furious after hearing that sinister laugh, Finn stood up and repeatedly punched Seth even after he fell to the mat._

_"What the fuck is your fucking problem, Rollins?! This was supposed to be scripted, not a fucking shoot match!" Finn shouted before he stood up and Amanda up._

_"Then tell her to stop trying to warn my girlfriend off!" Seth yelled._

_"Now you're jumping to ridiculous conclusions, you prick! I wasn't trying to warn Zahra off!" Amanda replied before Finn guided Amanda to the backstage area._

_And furious, Seth followed them to the trainer's room._

_"I wasn't talking about Zahra!" Seth shouted._

_"Then what woman in their right mind would willingly date you?! And to clarify, paying a hooker to pretend to be your girlfriend doesn't count!" Amanda shot back._

'_Oh you would be surprised.' Seth thought before he left and headed to his locker room, before being welcomed by a slap across the face from Ashley._

"_Are you thick in the head?!" Ashley hissed._

_"She won't stop ignoring me!" Seth replied._

_"So you try to break her back?!" Ashley asked. "And you could have exposed us!"_

_"I didn't expose us. And I can tell you don't trust Finn around her." Seth replied._

"_I don't trust him but don't think this changes the subject at the moment." Ashley said, Seth wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_Well how about this? There's a movie theatre that plays horror movies late at night, two tickets to go see I Spit on Your Grave at 11:30." Seth said._

"_Remake or the original?" Ashley asked._

"_The original." Seth responded._

"_You are too good to know I'm a sucker for old horror movies." Ashley said._

_She left after they kissed, Ashley going to check on Amanda._

_"Doc check on her yet?" Ashley asked._

_"He's certain that it's a cracked tailbone." Finn explained, Ashley hugging Amanda._

"_Well I gave Seth a good slap and yelled at him." Ashley said._

_The two let go and Ashley left, Finn helping Amanda lie down on her side as he saw suspicion in her eyes._

_"She's seeing that asshole." Amanda responded, Finn lightly running his fingers on his left hand through her chestnut brown shoulder length hair as he knew her suspicions were strong about this._

"_You know her way too well." Finn replied._

_"Whenever she meets some new guy, she acts oddly calm and mostly unfazed by things that would piss her off." Amanda explained, Finn getting her to balance herself on his back and holding onto her before they left. "Where are we going?" She asked._

_"We're gonna call Matt and Jeff and let them know. Ashley's their sister too." Finn replied._

_"True. But I'm gonna have to walk at some point." Amanda responded before they reached their locker room._

_But after no response from either of the brothers, Amanda set her LG G Stylo aside and cleaned her makeup off with a makeup remover wipe and tossed it… and Finn helped her pull her clothes off before she got into the shower and cleaned off._

_Amanda let the warm water soak her hair and body, lathering her hair with vanilla scented conditioner and brushing her hair out before clipping it up and gently scrubbing herself with lavender scented body wash._

_She rinsed herself off with the detachable showerhead before letting her hair down and rinsing the conditioner out… and putting the showerhead on its hook before washing her face with the bodywash and closing both bottles._

_Amanda shut the water off before drying off and wrapping a white oversized towel around her… and exiting the shower, grabbing the second towel and towel drying her hair off before setting the towels aside and pulling on a clean pair of white hiphugger panties and a white satin push up bra._

_Amanda pulled on a pair of white linen beach pants and a light blue flowy cami top before exiting the restroom, putting on blue sandals before she put her things in her duffel bag and zipped it… before Finn lifted it up for her and put it on his right shoulder._

_"Your back is injured, you need to take it easy." Finn replied before grabbing his own duffel bag and the two leaving._

_At the hotel, Amanda was in her panties and a cami before she got into the bed… and heard her phone chime, her seeing a text from TJ._

_'Did Ash upset you? You seemed down when you left.'_

_'I'll tell ya in the morning.' Amanda responded before putting her phone on sleep mode._

_She felt the bed shift a bit as Finn climbed into it and held her close to him before they closed their eyes._

_And he knew that she felt that being away from the main roster would suit her better and help her calm down…_

**Present time**_**, September 22nd 2015… **_

Finn and Amanda woke up when they heard a knock, Finn getting up and pulling a robe on before tying it closed… and unlocking the door and opening it, TJ and Bo walking in as Amanda sat up.

"Ash's blind date was not happy when I explained that she ditched him to go be with someone else." TJ responded.

"Back feeling okay, Tiny?" Bo asked.

"Ask the bastard that Ash was sneaking around with last night." Amanda replied, TJ and Bo wide eyed.

"How the fuck could she turn a blind eye to that?!" TJ asked.

"Well she claims to have slapped him and yelled at him, we have no way of verifying if that's true." Finn replied.

"So what's next?" Bo questioned.

"For us, NXT full time. Maybe then, Seth will take the hint and leave me the fuck alone." Amanda responded, Bo about to speak up about the cussing. "At this point, I really don't care what words leave my mouth." She replied before they left, Finn closing and locking the door before taking the robe off and him and Amanda hugging after she stood up.

Finn lightly brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, Amanda resting her head on his torso.

And he knew that time away from the main roster was best for her now.


End file.
